Grimmok (Tactics)
Grimmok is the majestic boss that dwells at the end of Dragonend Temple. Unlocking his domain requires the destruction of the four seals that orbit the temple. His fight is largely a battle for survival where players need to be careful of their surroundings, and is coupled with a strict enrage timer. Background ... Abilities Grimmok uses a single phase, but has two intermissions, dependent on if players can force him to enter his Drakkin form, or after a period of time, when he takes flight to assail the raid. 'Drakkin Form' Grimmok takes 25% more damage in this form; this form lasts 15 seconds. *'Chaotic Rupture': Deals 154,332 - 174,332 damage to all targets at 3 locations. After 3 seconds, Grimmok will draw the ruptures towards, him, dealing 100,000 irresistible damage to anyone caught in the quake. *'Havoc's Fall': A debuff that deals 275,321 damage over 20 seconds to the affected player. While affected, healing received by the target is decreased by 25%. *'Draconic Blast': Grimmok expels hostile energy, dealing 285,433 - 298,443 damage to all enemies within 20 yards. 'Dragon Form' Grimmok's baseline form. *'Orbiting Beacon': A beacon that deals periodic damage to raid members at random intervals between 2-4 seconds. These beacons can be destroyed and reconverted to attack Grimmok, which will force him into his Drakkin form after 30 seconds of being attacked by them. All four beacons need to be doing this in order for Grimmok to revert. Once he retakes his form, he destroys the beacons, and resummons them. *'Deathwyrm Shard': Rains volatile shards onto all raid members, dealing 50,000 damage per second for 6 seconds. The shards, once they manifest into the ground, explode, dealing 245,059 - 255,698 damage to all enemies within 5 yards. *'Grim Breath': Breathes highly potent flames, dealing 160,000 damage per second to all enemies in front of him for 3 seconds. *'Carapace Crush': Grimmok slams his tail down, dealing 94,532 - 97,880 irresistible damage to all enemies in the damage area. They, in addition, take 10% damage from all sources for 6 seconds. *'Rending Claw': Deals 313,229 damage to all enemies in front of him, split between a maximum of three targets. *'Ultimate Evil': Bloodlust and malevolence sate Grimmok, forcing him into a deathly rage. All damage dealt is increased by 2000%. 'In Flight' Every two minutes, Grimmok will take flight for 30 seconds, and will do so again after he lands. *'Volatile Breath': Rains down a black meteor, dealing 100,433 - 101,554 damage to all enemies within the sphere. *'Bloody Winds': Grimmok flaps his wings down, dealing 50,000 damage per second for 5 seconds. *'Dragonstorm Breath': Breathes a highly malevolent flame that circles from the starting point until it reaches the edge. Deals 175,400 - 183,221 damage every 0.5 seconds when exposed to the flames. After the flame disperses, the raid takes 75,000 irresistible damage. *'Grim Mark': Targets five random players, and reduces their maximum health by 25% for 30 seconds. This does not target tanks. *'Omnusali Evilists': Summons Omnusali Evilists that attack Grim Mark players. Strategy ... Loot ... Quotes ... Achievements ...